Forget your hero
by Narutofanstories
Summary: Everyone has a hero right? Maybe it's time for her to forget him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new Sakura

It all began when her two team members left her. First it was Sasuke, then Naruto. She then was all alone. She never saw Kakashi anymore. He wasn't around. Her parents were always on missions, never around to see her. All she had was training. So, that's what she did. She trained to become a strong ninja. Although her training seemed pointless when Naruto came back. He was strong get than her. She still wasn't strong enough. And when the were sent on a mission to go to a bridge they ended up facing Sasuke. Again she wasn't strong enough. Sasuke still didn't care either. Then the great ninja war came. She had to protect Naruto, however, Naruto and Sasuke were the ones that did most of the work. Again, she was proven weak. At the end of the war she healed them because they fought each other. Now it's all done. Sasuke came back from traveling the world. Sakura tried writing to him, but she didn't get any letter back. Naruto was busy with Hinata now. Ino, her best friend, was busy with Sai. Her parents still on mission. She didn't really have anyone now. And she be darned to go and talk to Sasuke because he did way to much to her heart. Now she's stuck. She doesn't know what to do. She decided it was time to start training and get away from the hospital and take on missions. Stop thinking about Sasuke and everyone else. It's here time now. No time for a broken heart anymore. She wiped her tears. Put down the tissues and Ice cream. For now this is what she wants. She was done being weak. She was done with it all. And this is where the story begins. Meet the new Sakura Haruno.

...

The sun light leaked in from the curtains some what opened. It hit her face. She got up. The birds were chirping. The sun was shining. She opened her window and looked out of it. Children were playing and a lot of chatting was going on. She smiled. She was going to start her new life today. She made breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. She was happy she lived in a apartment on her own. She left her apartment and went to the training ground. She trained like she never trained before for 7 hours. She got tired and walked to go get something to. She didn't want to run into anyone. But she got unlucky. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a big smile. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura said also with a smile. "How about we go get some ramen and have a talk?" Naruto said. "What about Hinata?". "No worry, she has a family thing tonight so we are good!" Naruto said. "Alright ramen it is then" Sakura said. She was fine running into Naruto because she missed him.

"So Sakura, you know Sasuke got back a week ago?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I'm aware" Sakura said. "Well, why haven't you went to see him?" Naruto said. "Why hasn't he came and seen me?" Sakura said with a smile. "I..uh..I don't know Sakura-chan" Naruto said. "Enough about him. How are you and Hinata?" Sakura asked. "We are wonderful. You know, I think I love her Sakura."

"Really? That's awesome Naruto I'm glad." Sakura said.

"Well, uh, how come you haven't went and seen him Sakura?" Naruto asked. "I don't know" Sakura said. "I mean everyone else has seen him, but you haven't Sakura, why? Don't you still love him" Naruto said. "I said that was enough about him Naruto" Sakura said. "But why Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. That's when Ino and Sai came in and sat next to Sakura. Sai spoke up. "Hey ugly" Sai said. "Hey billboard brow" Ino said. "Hey Ino-pig, hey Sai" Sakura said. Ino then spoke up. "You know Sasuke came back, why haven't you seen him yet?". Just then Sasuke came in and Sakura didn't notice. "Why does every one keep asking. I don't care that he is back" Sakura yelled. When she got up and turned to leave Sasuke was standing right in front of her. She ran out as fast as she could. He just looked at her as she left. Of course she cared about Sasuke's return, but she didn't want anyone to know. And she defiantly wasn't going to see him. She ran to her apartment and started crying and crying. She laid in bed and didn't get up.

...

Back at where Naruto and all his friends were "Man what's her problem, what did you do?" Ino said directing her attention to Sasuke. "I didn't do anything to her" Sasuke said. "Come sit Sasuke" Naruto said. "What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked while taking Sakura's empty seat. "You should go visit Sakura" Naruto said. "Why would I do that? If she wanted to see me she would have came to me" Sasuke said. "I don't think she will this time Sasuke"Naruto said. 'What why? I thought she still loves me. Sasuke was asking himself.

Chapter 1 complete. Read & review. Next chapter to be posted September 23, 2015


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Vistor

Chapter 2: an unexpected vistor

Knock knock

Sakura looked up from her bed as she heard someone knocking on her door.

Knock knock knock

She got up and went to her living room where the door was.

Knock

"Will you hold on?" Sakura said. She opening the door up and she couldn't believe who she saw. Sasuke was on the other side.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura said. 'What? No kun' Sasuke thought. "Can we talk Sakura?" Sasuke said. "There is nothing to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me I" she was cut off. "We need to talk, let me in" Sasuke said. Sakura just stared at him as he came in and sat on her couch. Sakura shut her door. "Just because you invited yourself in doesn't mean I will talk to you" Sakura said. "I will wait here all night if I have to" Sasuke said. 'Man I'd really like to talk to him, I love him so much but he has hurt me to much. I miss him but I just can't let it be that easy' sakura said in her mind. "Well then fine, I guess you'll be waiting here all night then Sasuke" Sakura said as she went off into her room and Sasuke just stared at her as she left. 'Ugh she is so stubborn. Maybe if I go and apologize to her she'll forgive me' Sasuke was in his thoughts when he heard a big noise. He got up and went to go see what the problem was. He seen Sakura laying on the floor. "What happened Sakura?" Sasuke said. "I was reaching for something but I fell" Sakura said. Sasuke went and picked her up to put her on her bed. "Put me down Sasuke!"she yelled. "No" Sasuke said. He laid her on her bed. "Look Sakura, please let's talk". "Why should I talk to you?" Sakura said . "Because you love me remember?" Sasuke said. Sakura got really angry really fast. "How dare you come here and demand to talk to me when you never wrote me back for two long years! I was alone all by myself and now you come waltzing in thinking I'll talk to you because I've been alone and have no choice! Your more the wrong if you think I'd talk to you Sasuke! You jerk!" Sakura yelled loud. "Sakura that's now why I want to talk to you, I'm here because I want to ask you something" Sasuke said. "You think that you can just come here and demand to ask me something?" Sakura said. Sasuke then said "Yes I did. I want to be with you Sakura". He then moved closer and closer to Sakura and started to kiss her on the lips. She let him for two seconds and then pulled away. "You think I'm going to let you kiss me Sasuke?" . He replied "Yes" . He started kissing her more and more. She couldn't resist his sweet lips on hers. She kissed him back and didn't want to stop. But she had too. She pulled back again. "Sakura". "You think you can just come here two years later after completing ignoring me and then kiss me?" She said. "I want you to be my girlfriend Sakura" Sasuke said. "Well you have to do way more then that if you think I'm going to say yes to you!" She yelled.

"Sakura".

"Wha...what. Make you'd think I'd believe that coming from the likes of you" Sakura said quickly. "Fine then just think about it" Sasuke said. With that he was gone.

Sakura then got into her thoughts. 'Should I date him? I don't know why he came and seen me. Does that mean he likes me? No, he can't . All he wants is to rebuild the Uchiha clan and that's it. He doesn't like me, he just wants to use me. I need to go see Ino now'. With that Sakura left to go see Ino.

...

There she stood in front of the flower shop. She walked in and seen Ino. "Hey Ino-pig" Sakura said. "Billboard bro" Ino said. "I came here to talk to you about Sasuke" Sakura said. "What about him?" Ino said. "He came by my apartment early and he...uhh..he" she was cut off by Ino "just say it already!". "Well he asked me to be his girlfriend, what do you think he means. I mean I think he's just gonna use me to to restore his clan" Sakura said sounding kind of disappointed. "No Sakura, I think he likes you! Give him a chance will ya? If he hurts you, you know I'd be the first to kick his ass!" Ino said. "I just don't want to get hurt is all". Sakura said and began to think 'What to do, what to do'.

Chapter 2 done. Read & review please. Chapter 3 release date: September 25, 2015


End file.
